


Lost in this Dance

by wullzzz



Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010), Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wullzzz/pseuds/wullzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the kiss. Told from the perspective of Leo as the boys define their relationship and learn to deal with pressure from their peers. Can they withstand a physical relationship and the burden of hiding it from their parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in this Dance

“Gabriel, come back!” My throat is coarse from shouting and my face is wet from crying. A door opens and I hear a light switch click and my mom’s voice is beside me, her hands on my shoulders as I push myself up to a sitting position. My heart is pounding in my chest, my nerves are on edge and sweat covers my skin.

“Leo? What happened in here?” my mom coos in my ear, rubbing my shoulder and wiping the drying tears from my face. “You were shouting.”

“It’s nothing Mom,” I lean away from her touch and rub my face with the back of my hand. I don’t even remember the dream but there’s a heaviness in the pit of my stomach I’ve never felt before. I think I’m going to be sick. My first instinct is to call Gabriel or Giovana but they’ll probably be asleep and, in any case, it was just a bad dream and there’s no need to bother them. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“You’re very pale, Leo, maybe you should stay still,” I feel her weight shift off the mattress and hear her stride toward the door. “I’m going to get the thermometer.”

I sigh and get myself out of bed and stagger to the bathroom. The floor is cold as fall to my knees to throw up into the toilet but the lid is down and most of it ends up on the tiles anyway. Heavy footsteps behind me and another light switch tell me my dad is behind me. I remember how very much unclothed I am and I feel ridiculous, shaking on the bathroom floor, covered in my own sick and to top it off I’m in my underwear.

“I’m sorry,” I say getting to my feet and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I turn to face my parent only to hear a low laugh. “I feel better now.”

“You’re a picture, Little Lion,” I hear him say and he hands me towel. “Brush your teeth and I’ll clean up this mess. Then you can take a shower and get yourself back to bed, okay? I’ll deal with your mom.”

“Thanks Dad.” I do as he says and spend a good fifteen minutes rinsing my mouth out but the stale taste lingers and I resolve to drink some water before I go back to bed. I drown out the sound of my dad cleaning and instead focus on the bristles of my toothbrush against my teeth. Eventually he says goodnight and I hear the door click shut behind him. With one hand I follow the glass of the shower wall round to the door, treading lightly in case I fall over anything – I don’t want to embarrass myself any more than I already have. I switch on the shower and let the water run for a few seconds before stripping of my sick-stained underwear and getting under the hot stream.

I stay in the shower long enough to scrub my whole body twice over all the while thinking about the nightmare I had but the more I think about it, the harder it is to remember. Instead I focus on the events of this afternoon: Gabriel visiting and confessing our feelings. Mostly I remember kissing him – I’ve never felt so nervous in my life but I’m glad it happened for real this time, with no alcoholic amnesia. I wonder if he is my boyfriend now or if we still need to talk about it. ‘Boyfriend’. I’m grinning like an idiot – I’m glad I can’t see myself.

I turn the shower off and feel my way to my towel and quickly dry myself, wrap it around my waist and return to my bedroom without encountering either of my parents. I call out quietly anyway just to make sure they aren’t there before I drop the towel and clamber into another pair of boxers and throw myself under the covers again and drift soundly off to sleep.

* * *

My alarm goes off in the morning like a police siren and I jump so bad that I almost fall out of bed. I lay there a few seconds before the events of yesterday all come flooding back into my memory at once and I immediately lean over and turn the alarm off. I get out of bed carefully, not quite remembering if I left anything on the floor last night and go to my wardrobe to find my uniform, feeling for the logo on the shirt and pulling out the first pair of jeans my hand falls on. I then return to my bedside table for my phone and call Giovana so we can walk to school together.

“Hello Leo?” her voice is sleepy on the other end of the call. “Feeling better?”

“Hey, Gi,” I reply, “much better. You want to walk together this morning? I want to talk.”

“About what? Did something happen with Gabriel?”

“Giovana! You’re ruining my story!” I joke. “Just come get me.”

I hang up the phone before she guesses anything else and go to the kitchen for breakfast. My parents are both up – I hear them chatting at the table as I enter the dining room. I suck in a breath as I prepare to urge my mom into letting me go back to school today but she doesn’t argue.

“Feeling better now?” she says to my surprise. “I suppose you’re old enough to make your own decisions. But if you want to come home at any time...”

“Laura!” my dad cuts her off before she can embarrass me and I can’t hold back a laugh. “If you keep that up the boy won’t even stay for breakfast. Is Giovana walking with you?”

“Yeah, she’s coming here so you don’t have to worry about me getting lost,” I say the last part as a joke and hope they don’t take it the wrong way – I hear my mom inhale a deep breath and I get ready to defend my case but she just lets it go and tells me to sit down and brings me a bowl of cereal. I wolf down breakfast and eagerly wait for Giovana to arrive.

“So it was nice of Gabriel to visit you yesterday,” Mom says sounding more like a question than a statement. “Your project must be nearly finished.”

“It is finished,” I reply, nerves creeping back into my body as I remember it and realise we barely even spoke about it yesterday. “It’s due today actually.”

“I was surprised when you weren’t working with Giovana. You two have been inseparable until recently.”

“We still are, Mom, she’s walking me to school remember?”

“I know, I just noticed she was coming over less that’s all,” she pauses as if she’s about to say something else but seems to think better of it and instead starts clearing the table. “Well in any case, Gabriel is a lovely boy. There comes Giovana, sweetheart. Have a nice day. And Leo, you can come home if you don’t feel well.”

“Bye Mom.”

 


End file.
